improper need
by stopstalking
Summary: PWP. Peter/ Edmund. T/ Mish not too graphic, I think, but definitely slash


Err... There's no way I can explain this, I just kind of wrote it. If you see any grammatical errors, or if something's confusing, just point it out and I'll try to remedy it. thank you for looking, please review

Summary: One shot. Peter/ Edmund. T/ Mish not too graphic, I think (does that count as a summary?)

Peter needed someone. And when he looked around, all he could see, was Edmund. Wearing a cold heart on his sleeve, one that was rapidly going numb, he ambled over to his brother, and sat at his feet. Staring unabashedly, he waited until Edmund put down his book and looked back at him. Climbing onto the bed, the room situated in Aslan's How, he abandoned all his sense of dignity, and curled into his brother's lap.

"You okay there, Peter?" Edmund asked awkwardly, unsure of what to do except hug his brother back.

"Not at all." He clung to his younger brother's waist, and without a thought of his masculinity, began to quietly cry.

Alarmed, Edmund inelegantly but gently pulled Peter's head up to face his, searching for an answer to the sudden tears, not that there weren't enough reasons.

Peter had withdrawn from him, not even accepting his help in fights he would of lost without him, and rejected any show of concern his brother gave. Unwillingly, Edmund had allowed his brother to slip away, and had resigned himself to hiding the wounds caused whenever he thought of Peter. Yet here he was, a day after the catastrophe of the attack on Miraz, sobbing in his lap, holding onto him for dear life. And all Edmund could do was hold on back, and hope that it was enough.

After what seemed like forever and at the same time nothing, Peter's tears stopped falling, and he rested his head on Edmund shoulder. His voice ragged, he spoke. "Thank you." Edmund looked down, feeling as though the load on his conscious had been lightened, and did what only came naturally. He kissed his Brother. Just not the way he was supposed to.

Surprised, Peter opened his mouth, accidentally allowing Edmund in. Blushing, Edmund disengaged his mouth from Peter's, though not apologizing, he stared at his brother in anticipation of furious repercussions. Edmund was left waiting, however, when Peter just looked at him thoughtfully, and shifted so that he was on top of Edmund.

Completely vulnerable, Edmund winced slightly as Peter leaned down, his wrists now held to the bed, unaware of what was to come.

"Edmund?" was all Peter said, his voice almost sultry, lips just above Edmund's. Edmund could only nod, and hesitantly, Peter brushed his lips against his brother's.

Edmund moaned against him, allowing him access. Peter pushed forward, devouring him, desperately trying to fill the void of feeling and make up for the lack of human contact in the last year. His hands roamed underneath Edmund's tunic, trying to memorize every inch of him. he ran his hands down Edmund's sides to his pelvic bone, feeling the scar which the witch had inflicted upon his brother so long ago. It had been the only reminder any of them had to Narnia. Despite the change of bodies, and the loss of 15 years, the scar had stayed. Peter lightly traced it with his finger, expecting the roughness, and its rugged edges.

However, he was not prepared for the effect it had on Edmund. Edmund almost screamed, his face contorted in pleasure and thrusted against Peter's feather-like minstration's. Peter smiled, catching Edmund's exposed neck with his lips, sucking harshly at the flesh, only increasing Edmund's reactions. He moved downward, lifting up the edge of Edmund's shirt and placing his mouth against the faint scar, and softly moved his lips against it, taking a bit of it between his teeth and blowing cool air against Edmund's searing flesh.

If Edmund had been in any state to notice anything past his own blinding pleasure, he might of heard the creak of the door or the quiet gasp from the door way. However, he was not in that sort of position, and only realized the guest had entered when a scream so loud it almost shattered his ear drums. Peter froze, though his hands still holding Edmund down against the bed, only to see his sister running for Susan, away from the sight of her brothers tainting the sanctity of brotherhood.

"Damn it. Lucy!" Peter yelled, though he made no move to get off the bed. Edmund looked up at him, still reeeling from Peter's minstrations, waiting for his brother to storm off. But yet again he had misjudged him, because Peter just put his head on Edmund's chest, taking a deep breath, and smiled.

"Thank you." Peter said for the second time today, and leaned into Edmund once more. "I love you." And with that, Peter placed a kiss on Edmund's mouth, and promptly fell into the soundest sleep he'd had in a year.


End file.
